The Scenelets Collection
by Enjeru Kurayamino
Summary: Crazy little scenes involving the Gundam Pilots. Completely pointless and totally insane!
1. Set 1

The Scenelet Collection

-not all of these are Gundam Wing, or even anime

-shounen ai/ yaoi (hehehe...)

-totally pointless

-There's a crazy guy in #5

-Status: on-going, but none of them really have anything to do with any of the others

-Relena-bashing (evil grin...)

-Fine family fun.....ok, maybe not...

-Watch it around #6- it's a little screwy (no pun intended...)

-Before you ask, yes, I have been amusing myself with these

-Purring Gundam pilots...

-With the exception of #5, I don't own any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them for a while

ok, here they are.

~Scenelet #1~

Heero: Hn. Baka.

Duo: YOUR baka, though, right?

Heero: Hai.

Duo: Zutto?

Heero: Nope.

Duo: NANI?!?!

Heero: Much longer.

Duo: ^melt^

Heero: ^grin, cuddle Duo^

Duo: ^grin^ *Purr-purr-Purr...*

Relena: ^pout^ It's just not fair!

~Scenelet #2~

Trowa: Morning, Little One.

Quatre: Hi, koi. ^snuggle^

Trowa: ^grin, snuggle^

Quatre: *Purr-purr-Purr...*

Trowa: ^raise eyebrow^

Quatre: grin *Purr...*

Trowa: ^smile, cuddle Quatre^

Catherine & Dorthy: ^grin, high-5^

~Scenelet #3~

Relena: But I love you!

Heero: Hn. Omae o kosoru.

Relena: But- //**//BANG!!//**//

Duo: Hi, koi. 

Heero: Hn. ^grab Duo^

Duo: ^kiss^

Heero: ^kiss, cuddle Duo^

Duo: ^cuddle^ *Purr-purr-Purr...*

~Scenelet #4~

Wufei: INJUSTICE!!

Duo: ^roll eyes^

Heero: Hn. Get over it.

Wufei: But it was the last one!

Trowa: You shouldn't have left the cupcake on the coffee table if you didn't want the dog to get it.

Wufei: ^pout^

~Scenelet #5 -non-GW~

A bum is running back and forth past the window of a cafe like a lunatic screaming, "THE END IS COMING!!!! RUN FRO YOUR LIVES!!!!!"

The people in the cafe look like they are watching a tennis match- left, right, left, right, left, right... watching the nutcase.

A man with orange hair turns to the woman at the next table when the nut seems to vanish and says, "Where'd he go?"

"Around the block."

"Oh."

They all turned the other way and waited for him to finish his lap.

~Scenelet #6!

**WARNING!!!**

**LEMON!**

**REALLY SCREWED UP LEMON!**

Duo: OOOH!! YES!! Harder!!

Heero: ^various grunts, growls and moans^

Duo: I'm gonna- HHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOO!!!!!!!

Heero: DUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

both: ^collapse together sticky, sweaty and panting^

Duo: ^looks up to see a rather cranky-looking salesman standing over them^ That was great, Hee-chan, but I think we should at least wait until we get the new mattress home next time.

Heero: ^looks up at the salesman^ Maybe...

* author's note: Gomen! I couldn't resist! It just kinda popped into my hentai lil' brain in the middle of chem lab!*

~Scenelet #7~

Heero: Go away, Relena.

Relena: But Heero, I just want to talk to you!

Heero: ^annoyed^ Go AWAY, Relena.

Relena: But Heero-

Duo: Go away, Relena, or omae o kosoru.

Relena: Eep! ^runs off^

Heero: ^grin^ Thanks, koi.

Duo: ^grin^ No problem.

~Scenelet #8~

Catherine: Trowa! Hold still!! I can't practice if you're moving!!

Trowa: But-

Catherine: Trowa! Just stay still!

Trowa: But Catherine-

Catherine: No! Now hold still!

Trowa: ah... Ah.....AH-CHOOOO!!!!

Catherine: -_-*

Trowa: Well, it's not MY fault I had to sneeze!

~Scenelet #9~

Duo: Oi, Hee-chan! How ya feelin'?

Heero: ^grunt, pout^

Duo: Well, anyway, it's time for-

Heero: O_O Eep! ^dives under the pillow^

Duo: Come on, Hee-chan, just-

Heero: No!

Duo: ^tries to pull off the pillow^

Heero: ^^WHACK^^

Duo: OW! Heero! Just take the damn cough syrup!!

~Scenelet #10~

Duo: ^snort, mutter, mumble, snore^ ^^FLOP^^

Wufei: MAXWELL!! GET OFF ME! YUY'S OVER THERE!!

Duo: ^blink^ Huh...?

Heero: ^pout/glare^


	2. Set 2

****

~Set #2~

-shounen ai/ yaoi

- I don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon or the Monkees. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

-#16 may frighten some people.

-#18, well, innuendos galore! 

-Relena torment.

-Treize teaching Chem. lab.

-Spitwads, bad hair, Trowa and Heero dancing (separately), Duo on an espresso buzz.

-totally pointless

-Status: on-going, but none of them really have anything to do with any of the others

-Relena-bashing (evil grin...)

-Fine family fun.....ok, maybe not...

-Before you ask, yes, I have been amusing myself with these

-Purring Gundam pilots...

~Scenelet #11~

Trowa: ::dancing around the living room:: LAlala!!!

Quatre: o_O* Trowa? Are you feeling alright?

Trowa: ::still dancing:: Never been better!!!

Quatre: Ok, who are you and what have you done with my Tro-chan?

Trowa: ::STILL dancing:: It is me, Little One! I just found out Catherine's giving up the knife throwing act!

Quatre: ::blink, blink:: Ok...so now what's she going to do?

Trowa: She's the new human cannon ball!

Quatre: -_-*

~Scenelet # 12~

Trowa: ::stumbles into the kitchen apparently in desperate need of coffee::

Quatre, Heero, Duo, and Wufei: O_O*

Trowa: What?

Quatre: What happened to your hair?!

Trowa: ::turns to the mirror and sees that half his bang is standing straight up, half straight out to the right, half to the front, yet another half sticking out on the left and curling around to the right, and one more half standing straight out in the back:: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::THUDD!! (passes out)::

others: ::blink, blink::

Duo: ::evil grin:: Morning hair.

~an hour later~

Trowa: ::blink, blink::

Duo: ::grinning and holding up a very large bottle of hair gel:: Looking for this?

Trowa: Gimmie! ::grabs the bottle and runs off::

~Scenelet #13~

Wufei: (pronounced differently every time) Injustice! Injustice! Injustice! Injustice! Injustice! Injustice! Injustice! Injustice! Injustice! Injustice! 

Trowa: What the heck is he doing?

Quatre and Heero: ::shrug::

Duo: ::grin:: Even the most obsessive need practice!

Trowa, Quatre, and Heero: Ohhhh...

Wufei: (still not said the same way twice) Injustice! Injustice! Injustice! Injustice! Injustice! Injustice! Injustice! Injustice! ...

~Scenelet #14~

::'Daydream Believer' by the Monkees is blasting at top volume::

Heero: ::dancing around in his underwear- black boxers with a big, yellow :) smiley on the arse and a black tank top:: (singing...well, sort of...) CHEER UP SLEEPY JEAN! OH, WHAT CAN IT MEAN TO A DAYDREAM BELIEVER AND A HOMECOMING QUEEN?...

~Scenelet #15~

Heero: ::type, type, type, type, type, type, type, ::

Duo: ::evil grin:: ::sneak, sneak, sneak::

Heero: ::type, type, type, type, type...::

Duo: ::sneak, sneak, sneak:: ::GLOMP!!::

Heero:: AAARGGHH!!! DUO NO BAKA!!

Duo: ::grin:: Hiya, Hee-chan!! ::cuddle::

Heero: Hn. Baka. ::smirk, cuddle Duo::

Duo: *Purr-purr-Purr-purr-Purr...*

~Scenelet #16~

Duo: ::runs past at top speed::

Heero: ::watching Duo::

Duo: ::runs back the other way::

Heero: ::still watching Duo::

Trowa: ::walks up beside Heero, watching Duo:: What the heck is he doing?

Heero: You forgot to tell him you made espresso this morning.

Trowa: So?

Heero: He had 4 cups.

Trowa: Oh...

Duo: ::still running back and forth:: AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trowa and Heero: -_-*

~Scenelet #17~

Heero: ::stare::

Duo: ::walks into the room, looks at Heero, looks at what he's staring at, shrug, walk out::

~ an hour and a half later~

Trowa: ::repeat Duo::

~another 2 hours later~

Quatre: ::repeat Duo and Trowa::

~another hour later~

Wufei: ::repeat of Duo, Trowa and Quatre::

~3 more hours later~

Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei: ::walk in::

Duo: ::the light goes on:: Uh...Hee-chan? Fish don't blink...

Heero: ::blink, blink:: Huh?

Trowa: He said fish don't blink.

Heero: ::pout:: Sure, now you tell me that after I've been trying to stare this stupid thing down for the last 9 hours and my eyeballs are all dried out!

others: -_-*

~Scenelet #18~

Wufie: Treize!! Ti's not gonna fit! That thing is way too big for this hole!

Treize: Jusst relax, Dragon. It'll go in.

Wufei: Iiee! Careful! Slow down!

Treize: Calm down! I've almost go it in!

Wufei: ::nervous whimper::

Treize: ::grunt:: There! Got it!

both: ::step back to admire their just-completed models of Altron and Epyon::

~Scenelet #19~

~the pilots and Relena in chemistry lab~

Duo: ::flicking spitwads at the back of Relena's head::

Relena: ::turns around to glare at Duo::

Duo: ::smiles innocently::

Heero: ::trying desperately not to crack up::

Trowa: ::off juggling beakers::

Quatre: ::burning the front cover off his lab book::

Duo: ::flicking spit wads again::

Relena: Professor!! Make them behave!

Treize (the 'professor'): ::looks up from where he and Wufei are doing an 'experiment'- finding out what happens when concentrated sulfuric acid is poured on the lab book:: Why? They're not doing anything!

Relena: -_-* I'm getting my schedule changed.

Duo and Heero: ::high-5::

Wufei: Uh, Treize? It's eating through the counter...

~Scenelet #20~

Duo: ::stomps in dressed like Sailor Moon, including the odongos (the weird hair)::

Heero: ::follows clutching his sides in hysterics::

Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei: o_O*

Trowa: What the...?

Duo: (snippy) I lost a bet, OK?

Heero: ^giggle^ Come on, Duo! You look cute that way, koi! ^giggle^

Duo: PPPPPLLLLLLLLLLBBBBBBTTTT


End file.
